1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to toys, and more specifically to an interactive toy, which is programmed to talk and respond with respect to speech emitted by a nearby device or toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally toys are considered as objects for play and entertainment. They provide entertainment not only to children but also to pets such as dogs, cats, etc. Recently, toys have taken a new dimension to serve people with a variety of purposes. Toys and other devices such as robots are also currently used to provide education, to impart training to individuals, and to improve the language skills of the individuals. Children use toys and play with devices to discover their identity, help their body grow strong, learn cause and effect, explore relationships, and practice skills. These toys and other devices are also used by adults and pets interactively to reduce boredom and solitude. Currently available toys tend to have a limited capability for interacting with a user. The toys react mostly based on a manual input by a user. In other words, toys tend to interact passively and not actively and dynamically. Moreover, toys emit speech or sound based on some physical stimuli and are generally made to emit some stored text but do not provide an intelligent conversation with a user. Furthermore, toys are not generally programmed with a script generated by a user or with content created by a wide variety of third party content providers or with downloaded content.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a programmable, interactive talking toy device which is programmed to respond and emit text generated by a user or the text created by a third party service provider or by the script downloaded from an internet or server in order to dynamically interact with the responses made by a nearby device or user intelligently.